villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bryan Fury
Bryan Fury is a fictional character and an antagonist in the Tekken series. He is one of the few villains to be eviler than the Mishimas (even Heihachi of all people). History ''Tekken 3'' Bryan was a former soldier in the United States Army and an officer in the National Police Organization. He was known as skillful detective and combatant, but Lei Wulong discovered that he had connections with drug dealers. Bryan was killed in a shoot-out in Hong Kong. His body was transported to the laboratory of Dr. Abel. He planned creating the Cyborg Army. Abel thought that a perfect cyborg must have the mechanics built by his rival Dr. Boskonovitch. He reanimated Bryan's body and sent him to collect this data. Bryan entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 targeting Yoshimitsu, who is Boskonovitch's friend. ''Tekken 4'' Bryan realized that the end of his life is near. The only person who could change this is Doctor Abel, but he abandoned him two years ago and he became the main scientist of the Mishima Zaibatsu. One day he heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 and he decided to enter the tournament. If he defeats Heihachi Mishima he would become the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then he would command Abel to modify his body. After the tournament he met Abel and attacked him. Then he fell to the ground unconscious. He woke up in the laboratory of Doctor Boskonivitch. Doctor B. told him that he was saved by Yoshimitsu. He also said the he will give him a perfect body and Bryan agreed. ''Tekken 5'' Doctor B. installed in his body perpetual generator. Bryan attacked him and Manji Clan members and left laboratory in the ruins. He entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to test his real abilities. ''Tekken 6'' In the previous tournament, Bryan wanted to test his abilities, but Yoshimitsu thwarted his plans. After this, Bryan started destroying everything in sight, but later got bored. When he learned about the King of Iron Fist Tournamnet 6 he decides to entered it. ''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Bryan appears in Street fighter X Tekken as a DLC character. When Bryan hears about Pandora, he seeks to gain it for his own uses, so he breaks into G-Corperation and steals an experimental JACK robot known as Jack X. When the two reach Pandora, Jack X's software reboots, and he recognises Bryan as a target. Bryan takes cover behind Pandora for a moment before launching himself at Jack X. Videos Trivia Bryan Fury will laugh whenever specific moves are performed on him, indicating possible masochism. The moves that will make Bryan laugh are as follows: The JACK robots' Volcano Blaster, Nina's Bad Habit, Asuka's Heart Stopper, Lili's Ravaging Beauty, Lee/Violet Harassment (right hand throw), Julia's Dancing Hatchet, and Anna's Cruel Punishment (though Bryan won't laugh but will instead say "YES!" when hit). Category:Tekken Villains Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Zombies Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Karma Houdini Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Rogues Category:Power Hungry Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Saboteurs